


A New World

by Bassy_Chan88 (Sami_Foxy_88), Galactic_Ink



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami_Foxy_88/pseuds/Bassy_Chan88, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are we going to do now? We're being unplugged." (Find Out What Has Happened In This Thrilling Tale of Despair,Adventure and Romance...That's Right Romance!) Rated M for Yaoi in later Chapters. Pairing is The Yows aka RalphxFelix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Uh-Oh!

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This my first time writing a fan-fiction and actually publishing it. No Flames Please This is A BoyxBoy story so if you don't like it please don't read it.  
> Pairing is The Yows aka RalphxFelix.

It all started one morning in Litwak's Arcade, when Felix came back to his game really late.  
Gene greeted him looking concerned. "Where in Sam Hill have you been Felix?! The arcade's gonna open in a few minutes!" He practically yelled, becoming panicked. Grabbing Felix's arm and dragging him toward the left side of the screen, rushing quickly.

"Oh! Just here and there." Felix slurred tripping every once in a while as Gene dusted the Fix-It-Man off along the way.

"Fried Circuits, Felix! What happened to you?" Gene asked but before Felix could even say anything a shout sounded into the air .

"QUARTER ALERT! QUARTER ALERT!"  
There was suddenly Nicelanders rushing quickly to the apartment building.

"We'll talk about this tonight." Gene said quickly rushing off to the apartments before shouting.  
"EVERYBODY GET TO YOUR STARTING PLACES!" The words GAME START flashed on the screen a few minutes later.

All throughout the day Felix's performance suffered as he was moving the opposite direction the player directed, not jumping high enough, and proceeding to fix unbroken windows.  
He, somehow, miraculously made it to level 6 before losing two lives and at level 7 he finally messed up big time, he jumped for a power up pie right as Ralph threw a brick down towards him...obviously the brick won which cost him his third and final life...the screen flashing a picture of Felix laying knocked out and holding a white lily, underneath the words GAME OVER and Continue? Counting down from 10.

The player, fed up with the "glitch" in the game, went to the owner to not only complain but also asked for her money back, the old man wandered over quietly after giving the girl her refund looking into to the replay video trying to see the glitch she was talking about.  
After viewing for three minutes the owner noticed Felix fixing intact windows, which was an obvious glitch in the system.

"Well, Felix and Ralph my friends, looks like we're gonna have to pull the plug on you guys." The owner sighed "I wish there was a way that I could keep you around, but you guys had a good 31 year run, be proud of your accomplishments." he shook his head taping an out-of-order sign to the screen, and patting the game cabinet before walking away.

Meanwhile in the game Felix regenerated "Oh my stars! What happened?" he said jumping up onto his feet. "How'd I get back home?" he wondered aloud rubbing his chin.  
"Last I remember I was at Tappers…." Suddenly he gasped before letting out a few whimpers "WHY?! …why?"  
 _~After work, I went to the Game Central Station. Miss Calhoun asked me to meet her by the tram to Trappers. She had invited me out for a drink, you see. She seemed to have something on her mind, because she really wanted to talk to me. When we got there, she ordered our drinks. She needed to tell me something fierce, because she seemed nervous. We began talking, and all of a sudden, three words came out of her mouth. "I can't be with you." …Well it was more than three, but you get the big picture, right? Well after that, we just went our separate ways. She left, and I stayed behind, drowning my broken heart in root beer.~_

Felix was suddenly snapped out of his daydream by a quick smack to the back of his head "Oww!" He groaned rubbing his head as he turned to see Gene standing there.

"Felix, do you have any idea what you've just done!" Gene shouted panic in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Felix said looking confused.

"That!" Gene said pointing a hand at the game screen, currently covered by an Out of Order sign.

"Jiminy Jaminy! What's happened?!" Felix said putting a hand over his mouth.

"Our games being unplugged, because you showed up late and were stumbling around drunk!" Gene fumed

"Yeah, what happened to you Felix?" Roy asked throwing his hands into the air.

"I dunno…I guess I musta lost track of the time and…"Felix said nervously backing up as Nicelanders surrounded him.

"Now, hold on everyone…take it easy on poor Felix." Mary suddenly piped up walking through the crowd and in front of Felix. "The poor man's probably already had a hard night as it is!" She said placing her small hands on her hips, before pulling a pie out of thin air. "Here take this pie, you didn't win the game but I figure you need some cheering up." She said sweetly handing it over to Felix.

"Well, golly, thanks Mary." Felix said with a thankful smile "That's mighty nice of you." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"But seriously, darlin what happened to you out there today?!"Mary asked looking up at Felix with a worried face.

"Look. I'm sorry but I just ain't ready to talk about it." Felix said backing away from the Nicelanders again. "I just need time to think." He said walking off toward the tram out of his game.

A few moments after Felix left Ralph ambled up to The Nicelanders, who were left just standing there in astonishment. Ralph looked around nervously. "Hey...guys..." he mumbled. "What are we going to do now? We're being unplugged." he said, worry marring his voice.

"We're going to do the only thing we can do, pack our bags." Gene said shaking his head disappointed "We're out of a home!" He said throwing his tiny hands up. "And you can thank him for it!" Gene said waving a hand in the direction Felix departed from, before rushing up to his apartment.

"I better go talk to him." Ralph said sighing "But I should probably pack up first." Ralph glanced at his small home before trudging over to it.


	2. Chapter Two: Tapper's and A Sweet Reunion!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Wasn't that first chapter exciting? Hope you thought so too. And as an Added Bonus be on the look out for a 30 Rock reference. You get a cookie if you find it.

Meanwhile inside Tapper's Felix sat at the far end of the bar he stared straight down at the bar, a half empty glass of Tapper's root beer in his hands. "Gee, can things get any worse." he sighed heavily taking a sip from his mug and glanced around the bar idly.

The others in the bar were whispering among themselves and glancing at Felix.

"Isn't that Fix-It Felix?"

"Oh, yeah wasn't he here last night?"

"That's right drownin' his sorrows he was."

"What's he got to be sorrowful for?"

"You didn't hear? His girl, Sgt. Calhoun, has up and left him."

He sighed turning to face the bar again trying to tune them out but soon the hushed comments set his temper off. "HEY EVERYBODY! Guess what…MY games getting unplugged tomorrow! You don't have Fix-It-Felix Jr. to compete with anymore!" Felix suddenly shouted slamming his mug of root beer down before, standing up and facing the crowd who immediately went silent at this.

"For 31 long years I have listened to you and the Nicelanders all complain about your villain problems and apartment renovations…and your gossip over other's relationships!" Felix shouted throwing his hat to the ground out of frustration. "Well…I've seen you all...drop a lover over BOO…I am sorry for my potty mouth…but I am IRRITATED!" As Felix shouted his aggravations Ralph walked through the entrance to Tapper's looking for him.

"Oh great, Felix." Ralph sighed baffled at the sight before him setting down the bags that he'd brought with him.

"Eh, Ralph man, can you do something about your friend?" Tapper's bartender Tony whispered to Ralph after approaching him quickly.

"Don't worry I got it under control." Ralph whispered back before the sound of glass breaking made him look up, Felix was standing there with a frown, root beer all down his front and shattered glass in front of his feet. "I better get a move on it." Ralph whispered face-palming before he trudged over to Felix and trying to grab his shoulder.

"Felix buddy…" Ralph started to say, gently tugging on Felix's shoulder when..

"NO!" Felix shouted roughly pulling out of Ralph's grip. "Let me finish!" Felix said harshly before turning back to the crowd. "Kiss my…FACE!" He shouted standing there a few short minutes before fainting right on the spot.

Ralph just stared at the smaller man lying on the ground for a moment in puzzlement before picking him up and throwing him onto one shoulder. "Sorry, everybody, Felix's had quite a bad day." He said turning to the crowd once he had picked up his bags. "Plus he's such a damn light-weight." He whispered to himself.

"Tony, I'm so sorry for any trouble Felix has caused, if there's anything I can do?" Ralph said to the bartender kneeling as he cleaned the glass fragments on the ground, who frowned up at him.

"Just get him out of my bar!" Tony said harshly as he stood up to hand Ralph the small Fix-It man's hat crossly.

"Alright. I'll take care of it." Ralph sighed exhausted walking out the doors and down to the tram area to wait for a cart to roll up "What am I gonna do with you, Felix." Ralph whispered as he leans in slowly and kisses his forehead softly. "You fool..."

The train cart stopped at the station and Ralph set Felix down on the seat next to him along with their bags. The cart jolted to life and took off slowly towards their destination. A few moments before the train came screeching to a halt, Felix began to stir and his eyes fluttered open and his mouth parted slightly with a soft sigh. Ralph turned towards his friend and asked quietly "Felix…. Felix are you awake?"

Felix's response was slurred mutter "Imok..Imawake."  
Ralph raised an unconvinced eyebrow.

"No, you're not Felix." Ralph chuckled getting their belongings arranged. "Lie back down and rest more." He said watching the other fall back asleep anyway before carrying him in one arm and the bags in the other as he headed for the crowd of Nicelanders by their game gate, also keeping an eye out for a quiet empty bench to sit at. "Empty bench…empty bench…empty..." Ralph muttered under his breath scanning the area before spotting a place to sit, it was clear of all people except two.

"Vanellope! Sour Bill!" Ralph said excitedly picking up his pace "Hey guys, what're you doing out here?!" he said sitting down at the bench placing the bags underneath and cradling Felix instinctively.

"Well, I hate to say it but Bill and I have been replaced with newer characters." Vanellope said swinging her legs wildly. "But, who cares about us…what the candy apples happened to him?!" She asked a little loudly pointing at the sleeping Felix in Ralph's arm.

"Oh…he's uh…drunk...well hung over actually...Not that you'd understand 'Nellope."

"Oh." The small girl replied, continuing to swing her legs. "Ya know, he's really tiny compared to you." Vanellope suddenly said, eyeing the oddly statured couple with a funny look.

"Yeah, so?" Ralph replied, looking down at the smaller man. "He's fine to me…" he mumbled, mostly to himself.

Suddenly the little girl jumped to her feet. "Oooooh!" she said singingly. "Yoooooou…." She was saying this as she ran over to Ralph hurriedly. "Like him." She finished cutely.

A red hue ghosted Ralph's face as he looked at the girl with big eyes, he was not expecting her at all to say such a thing.

"Nelly" Ralph exasperated another one of her nick names in a hushed voice. "…He's just my friend. My old pal." Ralph reasoned, and as he continued talking, the louder he got, though he didn't seem to notice. "We've been buddies for years!"

Vanellope nodded, closing her eyes and crossing her arms as if she were in a deep thought. "Yep. The first symptoms..."

Ralph eyed her curiously, but tried to keep himself in check. He didn't want to break anything if he accidentally got too revved up.

Vanellope opened her eyes, brows frowning. Her lips budding nothing but a sour expression. "You're in denial!" Ralph was taken aback, but kept quiet, making sure not to clue anyone in on his now not so secret, secret.

"Shhh!" Ralph whispered, pointing his chin down, indicating that Felix was somehow still asleep with all their semi-quiet chatter.

Vanellope gave him a warning glare. "I know what's going on." She whispered harshly. "You can't fool me, ya big old bear."Ralph's expression was one as if someone had caught him red handed in the cookie jar. How does she know? She's nine years old, but technically` she was in a ten-year old game. How would she know anything about things like this?

Then Ralph paled. Was it that easy to see? Was his affection for Felix so open, everyone could read it? Ralph shook his head from all the questions rummaging around in his brain, and looked straight at Vanellope.

"Like I said, he's an old pal of mine." Ralph answered steadfast, trying to keep the charade going on for just a bit longer.

Just at that moment Felix groaned, moving in Ralph's arms, trying to get more comfortable. Ralph being a little alarmed about Felix looking as if he was about to wake up, let his arms go a bit loose so that Felix had enough room to get situated. Luckily, the smaller man didn't wake up. Ralph mentally sighed in relief.

" *ding, ding, ding!* Attention passengers, train cart 623 is now arriving, and will be ready to board upon arrival. Please have your baggage ready for placing. Thank you, and have a wonderful trip. *ding, ding, ding!* "

Hearing the PA go off, Ralph still carrying Felix in one arm, grabbed the luggage from under the benches, lifting them with ease.

Vanellope walked along side Ralph along with Sour Bill. She looked up at him. "So, whose heavier, Felix, or the giant bag of goodies?" she quipped. Ralph snorted lightly, and answered

"Uh, the luggage, of course." Vanellope turned back, facing forward, with a giant grin on her face. The little girl wasn't stupid. There was something going on between these two, or at least there will be soon, she just knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Ooh, There's some romance brewing already! Yay! And btw Did ya find the 30 Rock reference? If you did please post a comment if you decide to review.


	3. Chapter Three: The Short Circuit Hotel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This chapter we introduce a few new characters

Sour Bill, Vanellope, and Ralph with Felix in tow, boarded the train cart, and headed for their new home…or so they thought.

Ralph glanced around the cart noting who else was on it. There was them, the Nicelanders, and Q-Bert and his pals too. "Hey, check it out 'Nellope, we might end being Q-Bert's neighbors." Ralph laughed waving lightly at the little orange…thing, which in turn squonked a hello back at him in Q-Bertese.

Next thing they knew they had arrived at a hotel-like section of Game Central Station and the Surge Protector walked up to their cart his hands behind his back.

"Hello, everyone, you've been brought here to this area because Mr. Litwak has gotten an e-mail concerning you characters." The Surge Protector said in a bored sounding monotone voice as the game characters all marched off the cart. "You'll be staying here in the Short Circuit Hotel until tomorrow at which time there'll a few new faces here to explain your new situation to you, before being taken to where they need you." He said motioning with a hand for the characters to follow him as he walked away towards a nicely sized building a few feet away.

As the group walked towards the hotel the sign for the Short Circuit Hotel glowed a brilliant burgundy, catching Ralph's eye as the light shined down on Felix's soft fawn colored hair, making his hair appear a nice reddish-brown making Ralph smile, lightly.

'Why does he have to look so peaceful while he's sleeping...' Ralph wondered to himself feeling like his heart could stop at any minute.

Vanellope who was trotting alongside him took notice of the faint blush painting his cheeks. "What'sa matter Ralph, are ya feeling a little hot?" she giggled at his annoyed face before skipping to a halt once inside the lobby.

"Now I shall introduce you to the hotel manager, Miss Copper. She will inform you of which room you're in." stated The Surge Protector, and he walked back to the train cart without another word.

"Thank you Surgie! See you soon! Anyhow as Surgie said my name is Miss Copper, and I will be assigning the living situation for your stay here. Any question?"

"I have questions, how do you plan on separating us Nicelanders, as we tend to group themselves in groups of four, and there are twenty of us Nicelanders. And my other question is what will the living quarters include?" asked Gene.

"Well good sir, to answer your concerns I will group you according to your preference. And the rooms will have two beds each and a sleeper sofa. I hope that answers your questions. Any more questions? Yes jumping girl next to the extremely tall gentleman carrying the small child. Your question dearie."

"My name is Vanellope and the small child is really Fix-It Felix and the tall gentleman is Wreck It Ralph. And my question is what about Ralph and Felix? Where will they sleep? I think they should share a room." said Vanellope as she looks at Ralph with an unknown glint in her eye.

Ralph blushes as the entire group turns to look in their direction. Ralph muttered to himself "Please don't wake up. Please don't wake up."

Miss Copper grins and calmly said "Well Vanellope, dear. I have every intention of putting them in the same room. And there are no switching rooms allowed." Ralph turn as white as a boo ghost at that comment. Vanellope just giggled.

"Now I shall show you to your rooms, starting with the Nicelanders. Oh and Gene you are with Mary. Now Vanellope and Sour Bill you will share a room. Ralph and Felix, just wait over by the lounge, and Mr. Silver will be with you shortly." Stated Miss. Copper.

As soon as Vanellope, Bill, the group of Nicelanders and Q-Bert had gotten out of earshot Ralph quickly cleared his throat gently, fortunately for him Mrs. Copper heard him. "Yes, sir?" Ralph sheepishly rubbed the back out his neck.

"You wouldn't by any chance have an elixir or serve sarsaparilla in your bar would you?" Ralph said embarrassed "My friend Felix is um...a little hung over...he had an uh...hard night." he finished gently with a quick glance at Felix as the small male snuggled in closer to his chest in a tiny movement which Miss Copper noticed

"Why yes, our bar does serve sarsaparilla." Miss Copper said with a knowing smile "I'll have our barkeeper Sam bring a small bottle up to your room once your settled in and comfortable." she said in a gentle voice. "Is that all I can help you with?" She chuckled watching Felix shift again and sigh contentedly once he was happily laying his head against Ralph's chest.

"Uhhh...That's..um yes. Thank you." Ralph said blushing slightly at Felix's movements.

"Wonderful! If you need anything else just call the front desk." Miss Copper said cheerfully before bowing quickly and trotting down the hall that the others had gone down.

"OY!" Ralph huffed sitting back down on the small bench and accidentally breaking it as he heard it crack and fall to the ground along with him and Felix. "Oh, for goodness...geesh!" Ralph muttered under his breath annoyed before glancing down at the still sleeping Felix. "If only you knew the trouble you're causing me..." Ralph whispered gently brushing a few stray bang hairs out of Felix's face. "But, I just can't be mad at you." Ralph chuckled lightly.

He then noticed a man and younger possibly teenage male walking up to him and Felix and quickly stood up. "Uh...sir, I'm so sorry about this but the bench broke when I sat on it and uh...well..yeah..sorry." Ralph blabbered out nervously.

"Oh, well that's alright!" The teenager said smiling. "We can fix-it up later, it wasn't really meant to hold anyone big." The boy chuckled "By the way I'm Sparky the bellhop and this sunny gentleman is Mr. Silver we're going to show ya to your room so just follow us." he said with a smile.

"Alright." Ralph said smiling as he watched Sparky pick up his and Felix's bag, suddenly Sparky nudged Ralph in the side.

"Hey, want me to carry him too big Fella?" Ralph went red as Mario's shirt at that comment.

"Uhhh...no...no it's fine."

"I was just messing around man." Sparky said with a smile as he stood straight once again

"Right this way sir." Mr. Silver spoke up surprising Ralph

'So he can talk.' Ralph mused following Sparky and Mr. Silver down the hall towards an elevator and waited for the doors to open.

"So Ralph, that spunky little girl, did you guys adopt her?" asked Sparky as the elevators doors opened and the four of them walked in.

Ralph turned an even darker shade of red and stuttered "Um... no... no she is from another game."  
'What's with everybody today?' Ralph wondered to himself as he tugged at his shirt collar and tried to concentrate on the numbers above the elevator door or at least listen to the tune of Mario's theme playing lightly in the background.

"Uh, so this is a pretty nice place you guys got here, you get a lot of visitors?" Ralph asked quietly trying to make small talk to alleviate to silence.

"Only a few here an' there...mostly business types comin' in from the net." Sparky answered cheerfully leaning lightly on Ralph's suitcase. 'This fella sure is nice; boy that Felix is one lucky guy.' Sparky mused to himself before a light *DING* was heard.

"Well looks like we're here!" he said watching the doors open. "Just follow me right down this hallway here and your door'll be the last one on the right." he said with a cheerful spring in his step as he walked briskly out of the elevator, with a small wave at Mr. Silver before the doors started to close.

"Later, Mr. Sunshine." Sparky chuckled turning to wait a moment for Ralph to catch up.

"Wow this place has great scenery." Ralph said awed looking out a few windows as he followed Sparky.

"Yes, siree." Sparky said coming to a halt in front of the last door, and began going through a few keys on his key ring. "And..." he said slowly putting the correct key in the lock and opening the door. "Your room has the best view." he chuckled dropping the bags in front of the door and quickly scampering off to leave Ralph staring in awe at the room.

It had huge windows, lush furniture everywhere, and its own bathroom, Ralph noted wandering into the room with luggage in one arm and Felix still soundly asleep in the other.

"Wow this is amazing..." He said aloud as he placed the bags by the door and wandered over to 'the bed' and as he was busy staring at everything it suddenly hit him...like falling off a large building and smashing face first into the mud covered ground...

THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Things are really starting to heat up now. Please Read and Review.


	4. Chapter Four: Felix Awakens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: In this chapter we get to meet the Hotel Bartender. Hope ya like her. And the weather has a 100% Chance of Fluff...so if you're allergic I suggest you leave now.  
> Disclaimer: Wreck It Ralph and all it's characters belong to Disney.

'Ok. Breathe, Ralph…breathe.' thought Ralph as he stared at the king size bed, 'Surely this is a joke. There must be a hidden bed in here somewhere.' Ralph gently laid Felix down on the bed and covered him up.

As Ralph began to carefully search the room for another place for himself to sleep, a soft knock came from the door.

"Room-service!" said the voice. Ralph quietly opened the door to see a girl with long flowing black hair having silver highlights in a low ponytail, light blue eyes, and wearing a periwinkle-blue, strapped crop top, with a maroon colored, ankle-length skirt and sandals.

"Hi. My name's Silicon Sam. And here's that sarsaparilla you ordered. By the way how's your friend, the one you carried all the way here?" said Silicon Sam.

"Uh, he's fine...he's sleeping right now." Ralph smiled nervously before asking "Um, there isn't by any chance another bed in here is there." he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"No sir, there isn't and I'm afraid this is the last room before you ask." she said smiling as she walked over to the night stand next to the bed "And anyway..."she giggled leaving the sarsaparilla bottle there before turning around and walking back towards Ralph and the door. "...isn't it normal to spend the night together on your honey moon." she giggled quickly going through the door.

"HONEY MOON!?" Ralph nearly shouted as the door was closed quickly. "We're not...this isn't!" he stammered out when suddenly the door reopened.

"Have a good night you two." she smirked with a wink at him before closing the door and trotting off again, her giggles could be heard through the door.

"Seriously! What is with people today!?" Ralph muttered a little annoyed as he ambled to farthest corner he could find, away from anything and everything least he break something again and very carefully lowered himself onto the ground. 'There's no way that Felix and I can be seen as a couple...' Ralph thought sullenly, soon he found himself feeling very empty-hearted as he suddenly took notice that the fix-it man was no longer in his arms.

'The two of us are just too different...' he inwardly smirked glancing down at his big hands 'We...no I'd have to be so careful...' he mused gazing back up at the sleeping fawn haired male, he looked so fragile, so easily breakable 'One miscalculated touch could mean a terrible thing.' he thought sighing heavily, he was brought out of his thoughts by a rustling coming from the bed and two small arms were stretched out into air the and a small adorable yawn sounded...

'Oh god! Why must Felix sound so adorable and cute when he wakes up? Well time to file that thought away, and time to explain what has happened here to Felix.' thought Ralph as he just sat there waiting for Felix to sit up.

Felix slowly sat up his head pounding in his ears "Nnngh...Jeepers, my head." he muttered with his hand on his brow. "Ohh, where am I?" he wondered letting his hand slide down his face as he glanced around. "Some sorta hotel?" he mumbled as he climbed out of bed and tried to stand before quite easily starting to tumble downward. "Oh my..." he squeaked out on the way down, bracing himself for the impact as he closed his eyes tightly.

when no impact happened Felix nervously opened one eye and glanced up to see Ralph staring at him very worriedly and that's when he also noticed the gentle feeling of one of Ralph's hands around him, he had no idea why but at that moment he suddenly felt very safe.

"Ralph...?"Felix muttered breathlessly as his large friend held him up for a minute longer "You're here too?" Felix whispered incredulously as he felt Ralph lifting him back into the bed gently.

"Take it easy Felix." Ralph whispered tenderly "Of course I'm here too..." Ralph chuckled pulling the blanket up to Felix's chest "...I could never leave you alone during your time of need." Ralph mumbled quietly to himself as he turned away to pick up the Sarsaparilla bottle.

"What was that Ralph?" Felix asked suddenly sitting up a little.

"Uh..." Ralph's face turned white before he quickly composed himself and turning around with a fake smile. "I...Uh...I said drink this..." He said trying not to trip over his words as he handed the bottle to Felix a little hurriedly. "It'll help your hang over..." He chuckled rubbing the back of his neck as Felix glanced up at him a genuine smile gracing his lips.

"Gee...Thanks, Ralph." Felix replied taking the drink. "Oh, yeah sure anytime..." Ralph said gently and for a few minutes they shared a tender gaze, before Ralph cut it off by abruptly clearing his throat.

"I...I'm...uh...I'm gonna head down to the kitchen..." he said starting to back away from the bed slowly and headed towards the door. "Ya know..to see if they can't bring us a little something to eat." He paused hand on the door handle. "You'll be alright alone...right, Felix?" he asked sheepishly as he barely opened the door.

"Uh, yeah sure, Ralph." Felix said quietly watching Ralph start to close the door when suddenly Ralph turned back again.

"Um..don't forget to drink that.." Ralph said pointing at the bottle in Felix's hands.

"Oh, yeah of course." Felix faked a small smile despite his worried thoughts.

"Ok..great.." Ralph nervously chuckled as he started to close the door again slowly.

"Ok..." Felix glanced at his bottle.

"Bye." Ralph whispered gently.

"...Bye." Felix whispered sullenly before watching Ralph finally close the door and leave. Felix sat in silence glancing around the room, taking careful note of the room service phone on the nightstand with a sad sigh. "I'm sure Ralph has a good reason for lying to me..." He whispered twisting the top off his bottle.

"...He must." Felix whispered after swallowing the swig of sarsaparilla he had just taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Oh no! Is there trouble between our two friends? Keep reading to find out. And remember it's just gonna get fluffier from here on out. Please Read and Review.


	5. Chapter Five: Drinks and Slip-Ups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:More Silicon Sam and Vanellope in this chapter as well as a cameo from a certain Mustachioed Nicelander.  
> Disclaimer: Wreck It Ralph and all it's characters belong to Disney.

Meanwhile just outside the door of the room Ralph leaned against it his heart pounding before he decided to start walking away slowly. "Just what the hell is wrong with me?!" He whispered to himself harshly, what he hadn't expected next was an answer and a little flash of light green and black pixels to suddenly appear on his shoulder.

"Oh, you know what's wrong...well not really wrong per se...But you know!" An easily recognizable little girl's voiced sounded making him stop in his tracks.

"Vanellope!" Ralph groaned annoyed after he recovered from his shock. "You didn't even hear the first half of the conversation!" he said using one hand to remove the sweet little former-glitch from his shoulder and placing her on the ground before continuing on his way.

"I didn't have to hear it to know what your troubles are." She giggled skipping merrily after him.

"Oh really?" Ralph said shaking his head at her. "And how may I ask is this possible?" he said with a smirk.

"Women's intuition...uh...doi!" she said as if it were the most obvious answer ever.

"YOU'RE ONLY NINE...you're not a woman!" Ralph said quite loudly stopping for a minute.

"Nine or twenty-nine, Ralphie..." she said smirking. "I'm still a girl and that's all it takes." she said giggling uncontrollably at the surprised face he made as she ran ahead of her 'best friend' happily.

"Vanellope!" Ralph shouted chasing her as he sped up just a bit, just barely catching the same elevator as her.

"Heey...don't get mad at me if I'm right and you're wrong." She smiled up at Ralph as she leaned against the wall of the elevator.

"Nellope...I don't think you really understand what love is." Ralph started to say pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I didn't say anything about love..." She cut in before 'glitching' to atop Ralph's shoulder. "...You did." She giggled poking him in the nose, right afterwards a *DING* sounded as the doors opened, to which she immediately leapt down and skipped through them. "Remember that!" She shouted racing off towards the "Family Friendly Bar".

Ralph shook his head before following after the sweet little girl into the bar, and right up to the drinks counter where he saw her chatting with a familiar face "What am I gonna do with you?" He laughed taking the seat next to her.

"Oh! Is this little one yours?" Sam asked with a small smile causing Ralph to put his face in one of his large hands.

"No...she's..." he started to say his voice muffled.

"...Adopted!? How sweet!" Sam interrupted "I've always love the idea of adoption!" Sam gushed as she continued on making Vanellope giggle "And a handsome pair like you two seem like great parents...Oh, speaking of that, how are you and your hubby enjoying the suite?" she giggled finally coming to a stop in her comments.

"Just give me a Root Beer..." Ralph muttered putting his other hand out expectantly making Vanellope giggle silently at him.

"Does that mean that you and hubby are having a lover's spat?" Sam questioned with an eyebrow raised as she leaned down to grab a cold frosty bottle from an ice bucket under her side of the counter, what nobody noticed was Felix entering the bar right when Silicon Sam was saying all this. "I mean, that Felix fella doesn't seem the type to hold a grudge."

"Jiminy Jaminy!" Felix said a little louder than he meant to causing Ralph and Vanellope to spin around and look at him, Ralph's eyes wide. All Silicon Sam could do was smirk. 'Oh My Land, that barkeeper and Vanellope think that Ralph and I are Married... What did I do while drunk for them to think that? And why does Ralph have a bad case of the honeyglows?' thought Felix as a faint shade of pink glowed from his cheeks.

"Uhhh, hi y'all..." Felix said quietly trying to break the silence as he slowly walked up to the bar counter. "What're you guys chatting about...?" He asked as he stood there twiddling his thumbs and rocking on his feet nervously.

Silicon Sam suddenly swung the bar door open and walked around behind Felix. "What're you waiting on boy, sit down." She chuckled hoisting him up by his tool belt, onto the bar stool next to Ralph and was back behind the bar in a flash preparing to hand over Ralph's drink.

"What'll you be having little lady?" Sam asked Vanellope after handing Ralph his bottle of Root Beer.

"I'm gonna get a triple scoop, vanilla ice cream milkshake with chocolate sauce mixed in and all the cherries you have..." Vanellope said excitedly hopping up and down on her stool.

"Vanellope." Ralph said with a stern voice.

"Oh yeah...Please." she added giggling. Silicon Sam chuckled

"Ok. And for you?" she asked turning to Felix "You want a milkshake too?" she said with a smile.

"Uh..no ma'm...I'm uh lactose intolerant…I'll have a grape soda, please." Felix answered looking down at the counter as he drummed his fingers nervously on it.

"Sure thang sugar! One ice-cold grape soda coming up!" said Silicon Sam.

"So Felix, how long have you and Ralph here been married?" asked Sam while she got Felix's drink.

Both Ralph and Felix turned red at Sam's comment.

Ralph tried to speak first, "We... Um... Aren't.. You know... Married."

Felix spoke next. "Yeah we just worked together in our game that I sorta, kinda got unplugged." sheepishly answered Felix.

Vanellope was off to the side laughing her head off, when Ralph sent an annoyed glare her way she quickly started slurping down her drink.

"So If you two aren't married then why was Ralph carrying you oh so lovingly all the way to your room?" asked Sam, when suddenly a loud obnoxious laugh interrupted their conversation.

"Married? Ha! Are you kidding me?!" A very drunk Gene said waddling over to them, his balance way off and a martini in his hand. "Ralph, here is just a big, dumb, bad guy...he doesn't "love" anybody...and he never will!" he laughed again and turned to walk away.

"Now, hold your horses right there, Gene!" Felix said loudly hopping down from his stool and catching Gene's shoulder. "You know that's not true! Ralph is a great guy...he's one of the best people I know and I love him." He finished.

When Felix realized that there were four pairs of eyes staring at him, he turned a bright red and attempted to restate what he had just said, but all that came out of his mouth sounded a lot like Q-Bertese.

"That sounded a lot like a confession to me, Ralph." said Silicon Sam as she winked at Ralph.

"Felix...did you mean that?" Ralph asked quietly looking at the smaller male standing a few feet away.

"Uh...Jeeper's I...well..." Felix stuttered out blushing madly. 'Go Away Honey Glows!Not Now!' Felix thought desperately to himself before blurting out "I left the lights on in our room...GOTTA GO!" Felix shouted before rushing out of the bar doors as fast as his feet and running animation would let him go.

"Go get your man, you handsome beast." smirked Silicon Sam as she pushed Ralph off his stool and nudged him towards the exit.

"Ok, ok. I'm going." Ralph said trudging off through the doors, once in the hallway Ralph spotted Felix just as the doors of the elevator he was taking started to close. "Damn!" Ralph said slapping his knee before he spotted the stairs. "Aha I can beat him there." Ralph chuckled walking over to the stairs and starting his climb, 3 minutes later Ralph had finally reached his floor. "I'm never using stairs again."

Ralph huffed bending over to catch his breath a minute before looking up to see Felix dashing through their room's door and closing it.

"Hey, Felix!" Ralph said loudly rushing over and going to open the door with a hand. "Huh?" he sounded when he noticed that the door wouldn't open.

"Felix! Let me in!" he said annoyed.

"Nothin' doing, good buddy." Felix shouted from inside the room sounding nervous.

"Felix quit acting silly, I just want to talk." Ralph said gentler this time.

"Sorry Ralph. I didn't hear ya." Felix said back obviously lying as his voice had a tell to it.

"Felix! Don't make me knock this door down!" Ralph said trying a fake threat;he would never actually do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Are you excited yet? I know I am! Please Read and Review!


	6. Chapter Six: Confession,Breakfast and Notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This chapter has a little bit of talk that implies sexual acts near the end just a warning, you know where the back button is if you would like to abandon ship now.  
> Disclaimer:Wreck It Ralph and all it's characters belong to Disney.

"Well what seems to be the problem? Is your door stuck, or did your honey lock you out?" Sparky asked appearing behind Ralph randomly "Either way I can unlock it for ya sir. Just need a little room here, and there ya go." said Sparky as he unlocked and opened the door.

"Thanks Sparky." said Ralph as he walked into the room and closed and locked the door behind himself.  
"Felix? Can we please talk about this? I don't like it when you won't talk to me. It makes me feel like I did something wrong, and I don't want to lose our friendship." pleaded Ralph as he stood steadfast in front of the door gazing down at the smaller man.

"Ralph...you didn't do anything wrong. It's just..." Felix said quietly twiddling his thumbs and toeing at the ground nervously. "Oh...fiddlesticks how do I put this?" Felix whispered nervously before pulling his hat down over his face and holding it with one hand.

"IkindaloveyoutoobutI'mtooafraidtoadmitit." He blurted out really quickly, the redness of the Honey glows covering his whole face.

"What was that?" Ralph said looking down at Felix's hat covered face extremely confused.

"I said..." Felix whispered taking a deep shaky breath before continuing. "I love you too. But I was too afraid to admit it." Felix said just loud enough trying not to rush.

"Oh, Felix." Ralph said quietly picking Felix up off the ground gently, hugging him with an arm and placing a small kiss on the fix it man's forehead making him blush.

"Golly! Ralph cut it out." Felix says playfully shoving the taller man's lips away, before laying his head atop Ralph's shoulder contentedly.

Ralph raised his other hand to remove the fix it man's cap, tossing it on to the floor and gently stroke Felix's hair, it was softer than he thought. Ralph muttered into Felix's ear "Do you... um want to… you know... cuddle?"

Felix got the honey glows as he whispered "Sure." while nodding his head. Noting Felix's answer Ralph carefully removed Felix's shoes, muttering something about not messing up the nicely made bed with shoe prints. Then Ralph slowly lowered himself on to the bed with Felix in tow. And with one quick swipe of his hand Ralph had pulled the blanket over them as it was quickly getting dark out and you could tell it was chilly outside of the hotel despite the rooms' heater turning on.

As Ralph wrapped his arms around Felix lovingly, Felix snuggled in even closer to Ralph placing his head right above Ralph's heart. Ralph asked "What's wrong, you cold?" Felix looked up at Ralph and said.

"No. I just want to hear the sound of your heart is all. Good Night Ralphie." he whispered with a content sigh.

"Good night Felix." Said Ralph "Wait. Felix do you mind sharing the same bed?" But the question was met with the soft snores of the smaller man in his arms. 'Guess I will find out later' thought Ralph as he fell into a deep sleep.

　

The next morning in her room, Vanellope was on the phone with somebody. "And take it to room 302 across from mine." She said giggling.

"It's just something special their little girl wanted to do for em." She said with a smirk on her face. "10 minutes is great!" She said jumping off her bed. "Great, thanks bye!" She said quickly hanging up the phone and running off to the room closet and setting up her outfit for the day. "Gotta look cute, for our guests' later." she giggled to herself before rushing past Sour Bill who was still sleeping in his bed.

"Bill I'm going across the hall to see Ralph and Felix!" She yelled running out the door quickly.

"Yeah, ok." Bill said tiredly waving a hand and going straight back to sleep.

Vanellope skipped happily across the hallway to 302's door to wait for room service to show, all it took was a few minutes til Sparky showed up wheeling a small cart.

"Well hey there little lady." He said with a smile. "You the one who ordered this here order?" he said laughing.

"Yep, that's me." she said giggling. "I'll take it from here." she said bowing cutely.

"Well, ok then that sounds fine." he said tipping his hat before heading back downstairs.

"Wait! I kinda need you to open the door for me. I am pretty sure their still asleep. And I want this to be a surprise." Stated Vanellope. Sparky turned around and pulled out his giant ring of keys and said

"Sure thing little lady." As he unlocked the door and propped it open just enough for Vanellope and the cart to go through the door. "Have fun." Said Sparky as the door closed.

"Oh I will." Smirked Vanellope moving the breakfast cart to the side safely, she took a glance around quickly. "Aha." She sounded finding the bed and what else she was looking for...the dresser...she giggled deviously climbing onto it.

"Time for a wakeup call, love birds." she chuckled before leaping off and onto the bed jolting Ralph and Felix awake with a shout of "GOOD MORNING!" Vanellope shouted landing right on top of Ralph's stomach

"Whoa! Hey!" Ralph shouted bolting straight up into a sitting position before glancing down at Vanellope and letting out a small nervous laugh. "Hey, there Nelly." he said putting a hand on her shoulder and then glancing upwards.

"Felix you can come down now, it's just Vanellope." He said with a laugh looking up at the small Fix it man clinging to the chandelier for dear life, he had jumped pretty high after being startled by Vanellope.

"Ok...I knew it was her..."Felix chuckled sheepishly. "Hey, um Ralph could you catch me?" Felix asked glancing downward nervously.

"No, need." Ralph laughed reaching up with both hands to let Felix down gently. "You gonna be alright." Ralph said concerned as he let Felix climb down carefully onto the bed.

"Oh, don't you worry Ralph." Felix chuckled snuggling back under the blankets. "I was just a little surprised by the little lady here." he laughed waving a hand at Vanellope.

"Yeah." Ralph smiled at the smaller male. "What're you doing in here anyway Vanellope?" Ralph asked the cute little girl who had settled for watching them quietly.

"Ohh! Not much!" She said standing up and quickly 'Glitching over to the room service cart and rolling it over quickly. "Just ordered you guys some breakfast!"

"What did you order, Nelly?" Asked Ralph.

"Oh just something I thought my two favorite people in the whole world would enjoy!" exclaimed Vanellope as she removed the silver lid and revealed their "breakfast" Which consist of one large box of strawberry pocky, one large box of chocolate pocky, chocolate dipped strawberries and whipped cream.

And in the middle of this arrangement was a card that was addressed to Ralph and Felix from Silicon Sam, as well as one for Vanellope from Sam. Vanellope grabbed hers first and ripped it open and quickly read the words "You might want to leave. It's adult time. ;) So come down to the bar and I will make you a milkshake! P.S bring this note with you. Silicon Sam."

"Bye, you two enjoy your breakfast." Said Vanellope as she ran out of the room giggling all the way down the hall.

'Ok what was that about?' Thought Felix as he spied the note. "Hey Ralphie. What's the note say?" asked Felix.

'This can't be good.' thought Ralph as he opened the note and read as his face paled

"Good Morning you lovebirds! I hope you two haven't worn each other out already after just one night, if you get my gist. But just in case here are some romance boosters to get you going. The pocky is good for kissing if you're nervous. The strawberries are to share, and the whipped cream is for some fun with your little man. P.S: Your new companions will be here later today to explain your new situation to ya'll. Love, Silicon Sam."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Well thing's just got really spicy would you agree? Just a little warning the next chapter will live up to it's M Rating so if that's something you don't want to read, like i said before you know where to find the back button. Please Read and Review.


	7. Chapter Seven: Is It Heating Up In Here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Just another warning in case you didn't see the one on the last chapter.THERE IS SEXUAL ACTS IN THIS CHAPTER...SEXUAL ACTS BETWEEN TO MALE CHARACTERS IF THIS IN NOT WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE PLEASE EXIT VIA THE BACK BUTTON. You have been warned my friends. On A Lighter note we get to me two new characters which are Me and My friends OCs...not Mary Sues in any way though.  
> Disclaimer:Wreck It Ralph and all it's characters belong to Disney.

Felix hopped out of blankets to look over Ralph's shoulder to see what caused the wreckers face to go from pale to the brightest honey glows he has ever seen. Once he read the note he himself got a bad case of the honey glows and his eyes grew large and the fix it man turned to look at Ralph, at the same time that Ralph turned to look at Felix.

Their noses touched and their breath intermingled, and they just froze looking in each other's eyes, both not moving until Felix's leg began to wiggle from standing on his tiptoes.

Felix gripped onto Ralph's shirt and pulled himself up and rested his head on Ralph's shoulder "Ralphie why do people think we are a couple?" he asked.

"Because yesterday while you were sleeping I had to carry you everywhere and you kept snuggling into my shirt." Ralph said looking down at Felix fondly.

"Oh. I did?" Felix said blushing.

"Yeah. But it's ok." Ralph laughed pulling the small fix it man close to snuggle him.

"Golly, Ralph you're giving me the Honey glows something awful." Felix chuckled leaning into Ralph's hand as he caressed his hair.

"Hey Felix, do you want a strawberry?" asked Ralph as he grabbed the biggest chocolate covered strawberry he saw and took a small bite out of it before offering it to Felix.

"Sure." Said Felix as he took a big bite of strawberry, getting chocolate all over his mouth. Laughing Ralph licked up the chocolate from Felix's upper lip, causing Felix's honey glows to be even brighter. Felix just rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand, hoping to rub the honey glows away.

　

Meanwhile downstairs at the front desk Mrs. Copper was doing some paperwork when two female characters walked into the lobby.

The first had light dirty blonde hair and baby blue eyes under a pair of thick black glasses, next her was the other girl with dark brown hair and deep ocean blue eyes.

"Hello there ladies how may I help you?" Miss. Copper asked looking up at the girls.

"We're here to pick up the characters who checked in here yesterday." The blonde said politely. "We're here a little earlier than planned." She said glancing at her watch.

"Oh so you're the lovely ladies Surgie was talking about." exclaimed Miss. Copper as she stood up and walked around the counter to properly greet her new guests. "Welcome to the Short Circuit Hotel. My name is Miss. Copper, will you guys need any rooms to stay in? And do you still need the meeting hall in roughly two hours?" asked Miss. Copper.

The blonde spoke again "My name is Jesse. And yes we will need the meeting hall in two hours. As for the rooms, I think one room with two queens should suffice." The brunette spoke up next.

" Hello my name is Sami Sparx. But everyone calls me Sami. Nice to meet ya."

Miss. Copper just smiled and said "Follow me to the meeting hall."

　

Meanwhile back in Ralph and Felix's room, they were in the middle of the pocky kissing game. The last piece of strawberry pocky was slowly being eaten away from both sides.

As both men's lips moved closer together, Felix's eyes began to flutter closed as the sweet bliss that was a kiss from Ralph came ever closer.

But that bliss didn't happen, as the phone rang and Ralph broke away to pick it up.

"Hello?" asked Ralph.

"Ah, Ralph I presume. This is Miss. Copper. Your new companions are here and you and Felix will need to be in the main hall in two hours. Oh, and dress your best. Ta Ta."

Ralph put the phone back on the receiver and turned around to see a very cute and confused looking Felix.

"Who was that Ralphie?" pouted Felix.

Ralph couldn't help himself, Felix was too cute, he kissed those pouting lips while rubbing Felix's honey glowed cheeks. "That was Miss. Copper just informing us that those new faces The Surge Protector mentioned are here. And we have to be in the main hall in two hours. But until then shall we continue the kissing game but minus the pocky?" smiled Ralph as he winked at Felix giving the small fix it man a severe case of the honey glows.

"Golly...sure." Felix whispered blushing as he closed his eyes.

"Ok." Ralph chuckled before leaning in and gently brushing Felix's lips ever so lightly before pulling away, making Felix open his eyes again to look up confused at him.

"But...we do have somewhere to be..." Ralph whispered teasingly.

"That's not for two hours, Ralphie!" Felix whined needingly before he pulled Ralph back down into a passionate kiss, after a few shocked moments Ralph smiled into the kiss and pulled Felix's body closer against his.

'He's cute when he acts dominant.' Ralph mused to himself before nibbling Felix's bottom lip gently, making Felix gasp in surprise; which is exactly what Ralph wanted; his tongue slipped past those gasping lips and gently brushed the fix it man's. Ralph felt their lips then close together, right before Felix put both of his hands behind Ralph's neck to bring him closer.

In just a few short moments they were both kissing feverishly and pawing at the others necks and hair gently before they both had to pull apart for air.

Felix was first to speak "J Jiminy.. Jaminy.." he whispered huffing gently.

"Heh...You can say that again." Ralph chuckled before planting one more quick, but loving kiss on Felix's lips.

'Ralph…. He really loves me… and all I can say is Jiminy Jaminy. There must be something I can do to make him breathless.' Thought Felix as he looked about the room and spotted the whipped cream 'Damn if only I wasn't lactose intolerant. But then again a little tummy ache is not gonna kill me. Ralphie be ready to have your world rocked.' Mused Felix as he slipped from Ralph's grip and sauntered over to the breakfast cart and grabbed the whipped cream can and began to read the ingredients, and to his surprise it was a soy based whipped cream, so no stomach ache.

Felix giggled as the honey glows covered his face, while thoughts of what to do with this wonderful creation filled his head. Ralph was just about to ask the fix it man why he was giggling when said man slowly began to slide his blue work shirt off his shoulders and his white under-tank one at a time. Felix spun around to expose his unbuttoned shirt and a very slim yet very fine-looking body.

Ralph's jaw dropped as he started to drool. Felix wandered over towards Ralph as he let his shirts fall to the floor. Felix placed the whipped cream on the nightstand and crawled onto the bed, his bottom in the air, moving it suggestively, Ralph's eyes followed Felix's every move.

Ralph's body stiffened as Felix undid the one thing holding up his overalls. Felix then pulled up Ralph's shirt as best he could, hoping Ralph would come out of shock and get the hint, Felix couldn't fight the passion burning in the pit of his stomach.

"Ralphie? Come on we have less than two hours for some fun." Pleaded Felix as he caressed Ralph's large hands.

"Don't you think we should talk first about why you blew up in Tapper's and why you're not wearing your wedding ring anymore. Not that I am not enjoying the strip tease and cuddling and even the passionate kisses, but something tells me that there is more to this and you that meets the eye." Replied Ralph sternly as he re-buttoned his overalls and gently pulled Felix into a sitting position and then into a hug as Felix started crying.

"I-I'm sorry, Ralph." Felix stuttered, weakly clenching on to Ralph's overalls. Ralph stood up, gently removing the small hands away from him. Ralph kneeled, leveling himself to Felix's face, so he could look directly at him while he was talking to the smaller man.

Felix's face drooped even more, his eyes brimming with tears. Ralph took one of his fingers and tilted the small man's chin up. Ralph's serious demeanor had never changed.

"Stop saying sorry, Felix. You did nothing wrong." Ralph spoke softly, but keeping his firm tone. Ralph's face relaxed into a mellower gaze, as he delicately uttered, "Now come on. Tell me what happened."

Felix looked around for a moment, trying to calm himself down, and put himself back together. He adjusted himself on his spot on the bed.

"S-she left me…" Felix started, as he almost started to cry again. He took a deep breath before he continued. "She told me "I can't be with you anymore"." Felix took another breath, but couldn't stop the tears falling from his eyes.

"I…was heartbroken! I didn't know what to do…!" he began to crumble. "And then I got the news that our game was being unplugged!" He wept, losing all control now. Ralph swiftly took Felix into his arms, quickly trying to calm the man down.

"Felix, Felix…shhh." Ralph cooed, petting the man's head. "It's going to be ok…I'm here." Felix continued to cry, hearing the comforting words coming from the one other person he could turn to.

"I'll look after you, Felix." Ralph promised, pushing Felix gently onto the bed.

"Wha…what the hickory sticks…?" Felix mumbled breathlessly under his teary blubber.

"Felix…I can fix you." Ralph was serious when he said this, but chuckled afterwards to the play on words. This in turn caused Felix to start a fit of giggles.

Ralph slowly and gently kissed the smaller man's cheek, and then he slowly traced kisses down onto Felix's pale neck. The smaller man moaned, turning his head slightly to grant more access, allowing Ralph to continue his ministrations.

Ralph stopped for a moment, earning a small groan in disappointment from Felix so that he could unclasp his overalls.  
Felix looked up at Ralph with sultry eyes. "Are we really going to do this?" He whispered, with a big grin on his face.

"Only if you're ready," Ralph answered huskily, as he removed his red shirt, and discarded it carelessly onto the floor.

Felix began to undo the button on his jeans, but was stopped by Ralph grabbing both his hands and pinning them above his head. Ralph earned a gasp from the smaller man and smirked playfully at Felix, his shadow looming over him. "No fair! You're bigger!" Felix whimpered, wiggling his feet nervously.

"Jiminy Jaminy, Felix you're right." Ralph chuckled as he said his partner's catch phrase. Ralph then leaned down, fully capturing Felix's lips with his own. He moaned, feeling the smaller man's tongue fight for dominance, but Ralph easily won. The kiss lasted for several minutes, with moans, gasping, and sounds of lips smacking being the only thing heard in the room.

Ralph leaned back a little, and picked the smaller man up taking him to the center of the bed so that the both of them had some place to sit. Felix's head landed softly on the pillow, but he groaned when Ralph accidentally touched his crotch with his hand.

"Nnnhh…R-Ralph…you're really giving me the honey glows over here…They're really hot." Felix said breathlessly, putting his hands over his cheeks to hide them.

"I don't think that's the only thing that's burning." Ralph spoke looking down at the bulge in Felix's pants.

Ralph immediately dove in, grabbing the button and unlatching it. He pulled the jeans down, along with the white hammer printed boxers. He tossed them aside.

Felix was flabbergasted, he was so embarrassed. He had never been naked in front of Ralph before.

Ralph glanced him over once, before he began to lean in and take the smaller man's penis in whole. It wasn't small, it was actually quite large. That surprised Ralph, but he didn't care really what size Felix was. He loved him all the same.

Felix groaned, thrusting up into Ralph's mouth. He gripped the sheets as Ralph held the small man down with his thumbs. "Hhhnn…R-Ralph! Th-this isn't…what are you do-!" Felix was abruptly interrupted by Ralph sucking harder, making Felix see stars. Felix felt his body get hotter and hotter.

He had sex with Calhoun before, but it was never nothing like this. The pace got faster, and before long, Felix felt his body succumb to Ralph's skillful tongue. Felix noted to ask Ralph where he learned that later. . He could feel the pit of his stomach get hot. He knew what this meant, he was about to cum.

It happened so suddenly, Felix saw all white. He cried out in pleasure, emptying himself into Ralph's mouth.

Ralph let go of his lover, and looked down at him in all of his sultry glory. Felix was glowing. He was so beautiful.

Felix gradually sat up. "Hot…junipers, Ralph…" Felix worded slowly, not sure how to explain his experience. They sat and stared at each other for a few moments before Felix put a small hand on Ralph's large one gently. "Golly…" he laughed finally catching his breath.

"Felt good?" Ralph laughed back as he absent-mindedly traced a few fingers over Felix's bare back.

"Oh, felt great…but…" Felix smiled enjoying the gentle touch. "Now it's your turn." He said seductively as he climbed onto the bigger man's stomach gently and stopping to unfasten Ralph's one overall strap and flinging it over Ralph's shoulder.

"I'm gonna wreck you!" he chuckled seductively as he started pulling the now loosened overalls down.

"Hey…That's my line." Ralph chuckled leaning back against the pillows.

"It's mine now." Felix smirked as he started on pulling Ralph's overalls down, before being suddenly interrupted by a knock at their door.

"Uh…Who is it?!" Ralph shouted nervously sitting up.

"It's Vanellope!" The unforgettable little girls voice shouted from the other side of the door making both men separate immediately

"Oh, what'd ya need Nelly?" Ralph said back loudly swinging his legs off the side of the bed as Felix hopped down quickly.

"Just letting you guys know that the meeting with the new sprites is starting in ten minutes." Vanellope's cheerful voice rang out.

"Did you two enjoy your breakfast and Adult Time?" she asked with a giggle, the sound of her 'glitching' excitedly could be heard from outside the door.

"Yeah…we…um…enjoyed breakfast…" Ralph stuttered out nervously glancing down at Felix whose face had gone completely red with honey glows.

"You guys ready to go?" She said enthusiastically.

"Uh…no…But we'll be down in a minute…um we'll meet you there." Ralph said quickly glancing at his and Felix's stripped conditions. 'Boy am I glad the door was locked.' He thought to himself with a sigh.

"OK! See you guys in a few!" Vanellope giggled before the sound of her running off was heard.  
After he was sure she was gone Ralph leaned against the door and chuckled lightly.

"That crazy kid." He said with small smile before Felix suddenly leaped up onto his stomach.

"Didn't you hear her Ralph!?" Felix said gripping his teal undershirt in a panic. "We only have ten minutes to get ready and go downstairs!" He all but shouted nervously gripping the shirt tighter.

"Calm down Felix, we've got plenty of time." Ralph chuckled putting a hand on Felix's back.

"But Ralph, I didn't…You didn't get to…well…" Felix blushed as he tried to get his words out.

"Felix it's okay. There will be other times, I promise." Ralph chuckles a little as he sees how Felix looks at him bashfully.

"Now you go ahead and get changed and I'm gonna clean up out here." He said gently as he lifted Felix back down onto the floor, pulling his red shirt back on and re-fastening his overall strap. "You have a change of clothes in the bag I brought. It's by the bathroom door." He said quickly walking around and picking up the breakfast tray and wrappers as he talked.

"Ok, whatever you say, Ralphie." Felix said with a smile as he walked over to said bag "Thanks for packing this." He said smiling as he quickly pulled out the clothing he needed and walking over into the bathroom to get dressed.

"Sure. Anytime." Ralph chuckled as he put the clothes he picked up in a bag before sitting on the other side of the bed and watched as Felix exit a 5 minutes later the bathroom obviously finished dressing.

"Ready to go?" he laughed watching the small fix it man intertwine his fingers nervously.

"Ready when you are partner!" Felix laughed.

"Good." Ralph chuckled walking over to the door with Felix following closely.

"Let's go." He said leaning down to lift Felix up and onto one shoulder gently.

"Alright." Felix said smiling 'Jeeper's I've always wanted to do this.' Felix mused as leaned over and kissed Ralph's cheek gently as he walked down the hall to catch the next elevator.

"I love you." He said as they entered the elevator and waited for it to reach their floor.

"I love you too." Ralph chuckled back with a smile as he leaned back against the elevator wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: (fanning self) Well...ahem wasn't that a "Nice chapter"? It's too bad that little sugar booger interrupted them though. Anyways another little warning the next few chapter's will be dealing with a character whose attitude and ideals might offend a few people, I just want to let you know now that their attitude does not reflect mine in any way...I'm actually very much the opposite. Anyways please read and Review.


	8. Chapter Eight: The Meeting Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Now I'm going to warn you all again in case you didn't see the warning I gave you last chapter. There is going to be a few scenes in this and the next chapter dealing with a possibly offensive attitude toward Same sex couples. Again I say this does not reflect my attitude in any way. Also it gets a bit violent in this and the next chapter. Please Enjoy.  
> Disclaimer: Wreck It Ralph and all it's characters

Soon the elevator doors opened revealing the blonde girl, Jesse, wearing a black spaghetti-strap tank top, a blue jeans,with a red belt, and black and red sneakers.

"Hi my name is Jesse. You two must be Ralph and Felix, the feuding lovers on their honeymoon. You guys are the last ones to arrive to the main floor. Please follow me to the meeting room." Stated Jesse as she walked down the hall.

Ralph quickly followed with Felix on his shoulder; both hoping their honey glows would disappear before they got to the meeting room.

They were not so lucky, because as soon as they walked in the room Vanellope shouted "Hey! Why are you guys hot under the collar? Did you guys get caught doing something bad?" Which in turn made their honey glows burn even brighter.

"Please sit down young lady." Jesse spoke up annoyed. "Sami, will you please show these gentlemen to their seats." She said turning to the brunette girl, wearing a purple tube top, a black mini-skirt and purple calf-high boots, who quickly nodded before walking over to Ralph.

"Hello, there gentleman if you will kindly follow me, we can get this meeting started." She said smiling before leading Ralph and Felix over to a pair of chairs in the back row next to Vanellope.

"Hey, Stinkbrain!" Vanellope giggled hugging Ralph's tummy as he sat down.

"Hi there. BoogerFace." Ralph chuckled putting a hand against Vanellope's head and ruffling her hair.

"Um...Shouldn't we be paying attention, Ralphie?" Felix said quietly leaning down to talk into Ralph's ear.

"Ralphie?!" Vanellope said "Did he just call you Ralphie?" She repeated before bursting into a fit of laughs.

"Can you three please just be quiet and pay attention!?" Gene said irritated as looked back at them from his chair in front of Vanellope.

"Oh! Gene don't you yell at that sweet little girl just because you have a hang-over." Mary whispered harshly to Gene as she slapped his shoulder very lightly. "...And besides they haven't even finished setting up for the meeting yet." She stated waving a hand at the girls at the front of the room setting out papers on a table and hooking up an AV and AV Screen.

"I'm not hung-over, Mary!" Gene whispered back harshly "I Just have a head-ache and didn't sleep well..." he said back quickly starting a heated discussion between Mary and himself.

Behind them Ralph and the others ignored them after one final comment from Ralph. "Sounds like a hang-over to me." he said so only he and Felix could hear. "And I have had a recent experience with one of those..." he chuckled smiling up at Felix.

"Hush up." Felix chuckled looking into Ralph's eyes lovingly for a moment before mouthing 'I love you.'

Ralph smiled back mouthing 'I love you too.' before noogeying Vanellope for laughing. Suddenly there was the sound of one of the girls clearing their throat.

"All right, ladies and gentleman here is the plan..." Jesse started to speak before being interrupted.

"First of all, you need to go through a complete makeover!" Sami shouted excitedly.

Jesse continued, sighing in frustration, interrupting Sami. "But the very FIRST thing of all, we need to go over all the rules." Jesse explained, eyeing Sami with a bit of annoyance. She knew she was excited, but they'd have to wait until the explanations were over.

"Alright guys. The first thing you're going to be educated about is that you're being transferred to a new computer."

Everyone's eyes widened and fear was thickening like butter. "But! Its ok, don't worry!" Sami said, trying to calm the group down.

"Yes!" Jesse said. "We're going into a different type of game. New to you guys of course!"

Jesse brought a screen off her computer, using a projector to show the title of the new type of game. "This is called Minecraft."

Ralph raised his hand "Uhh what does Minecraft do?"

Felix winced "Yeah it looks like we have to lift things."

Then there was a lot of ruckus. "GUYS!" Sami yelled loudly. "IT'S OK! CALM DOWN AND SHUT YOUR BUTTS UP!"

The whole room went quiet. "Thank you."

"Basically the idea is that the game you're all being put in is a computer RPG game called Sims ." Jesse said explaining to the group as a few slides played on the screen of examples of what the game looked like.

"And it's like this game; Minecraft in the way that it's a PC game. In Sims you can do anything, like farming and cooking." Jesse continued hoping to make the group of characters feel a little more at ease.

"Even fishing." said Sami quickly "For those of you who like to relax." she said with a polite smile.

"Now, I want you to pay close attention to the next slide." Jesse spoke up walking over to her laptop and eyeing Vanellope making, the 'yap yap yap' motion with her hand at Ralph and Felix in the back row.

"These are the rules of being on a computer..." she said loudly snapping the girl's attention back to her and pointing at the screen,Which now read in fancy computer text.

*Rules of the Computer:

Don't destroy any files folders or programs.

Do not disturb non running programs.

Do not bring back any unwanted files back to the computer via the internet due to virus reasons

If anything arises such as unwanted viruses, please call Dr. Norton.*

"They will NOT be repeated..." she said staring daggers at Vanellope who immediately sat back in her seat quietly.

"Fortunately for you...all...Sami will hand out those pamphlets at the end of this meeting; which contain a copy of these rules." She said satisfied with the Sugar Brat's reaction as she shut the video off.

"Now we will take your questions." she said putting her hands on her hips. "Ask Away."

"Oooh!" Vanellope sounded loudly hopping up to her feet on her chair. "OH! Me...PICK ME!" She shouted jumping up and down excitedly.

"Yes, little girl jumping around like an annoying bunny..." Jesse said putting her hands on her hips.

"Can you get married in your game?" Vanellope said giggling. "Cuz I have some friends...who might be planning to..." Vanellope said elbowing Ralph's tummy teasingly.

"Oh, yes of course." Jesse said watching the girl nudge Ralph's stomach as said male tried covering his face with his hand and the other smaller male looked away rubbing the back of his neck.

"So, who is the lucky couple?" Jesse asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"I know is it the embarrassed two right next to her?" Sami said excitedly, suddenly Felix fell off of Ralph's shoulder when the bigger man shifted to cover his face with both hands and Vanellope started giggling again.

"Golly does she mean us?" Mary said cutting in confused as she put a dainty gloved hand on her chin and glancing at Gene.

"She probably thinks we're getting married." Gene said with a chuckle as he looked at Mary smiling. "I don't blame her; we do make a great couple." Gene said taking Mary's hand.

"No, not you." Vanellope cut in with an extremely grossed out look on her face. "You mustached moron!" She shouted jumping back onto her chair

"Them!" She said pointing at Ralph and Felix as Ralph was helping Felix back up off the ground.

"Them?!" Gene shouted turning around to look at them.

Mary squinted at the little girl who was still pointing at Ralph and Felix. The realization hit her like a ton of pies.

"Oooohhh! THEM!" She squeaked, her hands going over her cheeks quickly, trying to cover up her sudden blush.

Gene's eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed in heated anger.

"That's disgusting! It's ridiculous! We can't let this continue to happen!" Gene burst loudly, arms flailing in the air.

Ralph stood up suddenly, pushing Felix back down into his seat as he also tried to stand up along with him.

"Now you wait a damn minute!" shouted Ralph, causing the whole room to gasp in surprise. Felix gulped. Ralph was mad…

Gene snorted, "What are you going to do, Ralph?" The smaller man glared, crossing his arms. "I'm sure everyone is going to agree with me when I say we should kick you out of the group entirely!"

Suddenly a loud smash sounded and then pieces of wall crumbled around Gene as Ralph retracted his arm from the fresh new hole in the wall. The whole room was silent, the scene suddenly becoming awkwardly tense.

"Well! I never-" Gene started, but Mary interrupted him.

"That's enough Gene." Mary said calmly, walking over slowly to place a small hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, Mary's right you two." Felix said suddenly boldly getting onto his feet. "This ain't right, you shouldn't be fighting." He said putting his hands out in defense.

Jesse and Sami walked over "Now calm down everyone. We don't want any of you getting hurt before you're taken to your new home." Jesse said putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, and call me naive but I really don't see what's so disgusting about it." Sami said "Personally I find their relationship very cute and sweet." She giggled happily.

"It's disgusting for two reasons!" Gene spoke up again irately "Reason 1 they're both men and Reason 2 FELIX IS MARRIED!" Gene shouted throwing his arms up in the air.

"Actually, Gene we are no longer together." Felix said suddenly in the most serious tone he could, taking a very stiff stance, his arms straight down by his sides and fists balled and a very serious expression on his face. "...She…left me…" Felix's voice wavered suddenly and his eyes betrayed him.

"Oh, really?" Gene said putting his hands on his hips. "Is it because Ralph forced her into it?" Gene said snippily as he puffed his chest out.

"No that's not the reason why!" Vanellope shouted glitching to in front of Gene "She just left him with nothing but a simple "I can't be with you anymore" and broke his heart." She said quickly with poke to Gene's chest. "Why?!" Vanellope shouted getting nose to nose with Gene. "Because she's a bitch!" Vanellope shouted her body glitching up from the high emotion she was going through.

"Vanellope!" Felix stuttered out dumbfounded "That's not really a nice thing to say." He said pulling her back.

"Oh no no, Felix, please let her voice her mind..." Gene said with venom in his tone. "After all you not being married is not the big problem...no the real problem is that you're both men..." he huffed folding his arms in front of his chest.

"Well...I really don't see how that's a problem." Mary spoke up quietly to him and a few of the other Nicelanders mumbled in agreement.

"Of course it's a problem..." Gene said loudly.

"Now, Gene please just hear me out." Mary interrupted politely "I just want to know how Ralph and Felix's relationship is a problem when you yourself helped Roy and Don get together and resolve their feelings." She said calmly as she gestured towards the two men she was talking about, who happened to be cuddling with each other.

"You have no problems with them being together, so I really don't see how Felix and Ralph are any different." She finished her statement by going to stand by Felix and offer him a hanky.

"Well..it's just..they.." Gene tried speaking but found himself tripping over his words. "It's different because...well...I...It's just different with them, OK?!" He said finding himself at a loss for a reason.

"That's a not a good enough reason, Gene and you know it." Mary said folding her arms and shaking her head.

"All right, All right!" Sami said walking over quickly. "That is enough!" She said stepping between the arguing game sprites and putting both hands up to keep them apart.

"Meeting over everyone...I think it's best if you all head up to your rooms and get some rest." Jesse said walking over with her hands on her hips.

"We'll reconvene in the morning to finish discussing about the visual alterations you'll be going through. Also make sure you are packed and ready to leave as well because after breakfast we're all heading out to the transport area." She said waving a hand towards the door and trying to stay professional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I hope I didn't offend anyone. And again I must say there's going to be a bit more of this offensive attitude in the next chapter as well. Please Read and Review.


	9. Chapter Nine: The Meeting Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Now I'm going to warn you all again in case you didn't see the warning I gave you last chapter. There is going to be a few scenes in this chapter dealing with a possibly offensive attitude toward Same sex couples again. Once Again I say this does not reflect my attitude in any way. Also it gets a bit violent in this chapter again. Please Enjoy.  
> Disclaimer: Wreck It Ralph and all it's characters belong to Disney.

"Geeze, these sprites are giving me such a headache." Jesse said as she pinched the bridge of her nose as she turned towards the AV Screen.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room Felix, Ralph and Vanellope decided to wait for the crowd to pass through the doorway. While they were waiting Felix remembered a question he wanted to ask Jesse.

"Hey, guys I'll be right back." Felix said hopping down from Ralph's left shoulder and scurrying to the front of the room.

Not a second after Felix went towards the front of the room; Gene appeared with a scowl on his face, as if he was looking for a fight.

"Ralph," Gene started, "I'm sure you know that you will not be with us or Felix in this new game. The players won't stand for it and neither will the rest of us. This so called relationship is forbidden by all that is good in this world. You must think you're so high and mighty if you can trick poor Felix into thinking that he is in love with you. You are a bad guy, Felix is a good guy. Good guys don't fall in love with bad guys and certainly not one of the same gender."

"NOW WAIT JUST ONE MINUTE!" roared Ralph as Gene turned around and was walking away. "You have no right to decide who anyone falls in love with. And you certainly are wrong in your statement that I tricked Felix. You might not remember since you were drunk off your high horse, but it was Felix who admitted that he loved me before I said a word." He said huffing a furious sigh as he pointed a finger at Gene.

At that moment Felix walked back up to the group.

"Well that may be so Ralph, but Felix is coming back to my room with me tonight!" Gene scoffed suddenly grabbing Felix by the arm. "Come on Felix let's get you away from this offensive, big fisted gorilla!" He said snootily, his nose in the air as he started to drag Felix away.

"Now, wait just one cotton-picking minute!" Felix exclaimed feeling thrown by what was happening. "What in tarnation is going on here?!" he shouted pulling away from Gene's grip.

"HEY! Get yer paws offa him!" Ralph shouted stepping forward and unintentionally knocking Felix aside. "What if he doesn't wanna go with you?" He said pointing his finger in Gene's face.

"Oh…like you care what Felix wants Ralph!" Gene said putting his hands on his hips. "Felix is coming with me because I know what's best for him!" he said crossing his arms.

"If I could interject…." Felix started out quietly before being cut off by a loud crashing sound.

"WHAT'S BEST FOR HIM!?" Ralph shouted removing his hand from the dented snack table next to him; he had let his temper get the best of him. "Are you kidding me Gene!? You don't care what's best for him!" he said clenching his fists tight again.

"Ralph, calm down your wrecking the room…" Felix said nervously before again being cut off by Ralph.

"All you care about is pushing him around!" Ralph hissed throwing a hand up in the air and letting it drop frustrated.

"I'm not pushing him around. I'm just taking care of him!" Gene scoffed crossing his arms again. "And protecting him from you!"

"GENE!" Felix exclaimed shocked. "I don't need…" He started but got cut off again.

"WHAT?!" Ralph spoke out shocked "Protecting him from me?!" Ralph said loudly, still baffled and was about to continue when suddenly a small voice rang out.

"HEY! SHUT YOUR TRAPS!" Vanellope shouted hopping down in between Ralph and Gene. "Fix-It's trying to say something!"

"Thank you Vanellope." Felix smiled at Vanellope pulling her close and putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Now to the matter at hand…" Felix continued on suddenly looking at the other two men with a serious expression on his face.

The two men who were giving each other the death glare still ignored the smaller man who gave them a piece of his mind.

"Now you listen to me, Gene, and Ralph!" Felix shouted, all of the frustration being pushed to the top, and let out of his mouth. "I can take care of myself!" Then tears started forming in the corners of his eyes.

"I-I can fix everything else, but not myself. But I am trying, Gene! And please lay off of Ralph; you just need to give us a chance! Gene, he's giving me the support and love I need right now. Why can't you, Gene, give us the support we need!" the smaller man cried his Southern Georgia accent becoming thicker though the tears.

Suddenly Vanellope latched her arms around Felix's small body "Enough of this fighting!"She cried burying her tear-stained face into his stomach "Can't you guys see what you're doing to each other!?" she whispered her whole body going haywire and glitching with emotions.

"Now look at what you two have done! You're making Vanellope cry!" exclaimed a sobbing Felix, "We really shouldn't be fighting in front of her." As Felix hugged her with his left arm, he vigorously shook his right pointer finger at both Gene and Ralph.

"I hate to say it Gene, but Felix is right…" Ralph said trudging over to Felix's side and kneeling down next to Vanellope. "We really oughta learn to get along." He said sheepishly as he lifted Vanellope up into his arms for a hug.

"Well, if it'll make Felix happy…" Gene said uncrossing his arms and placing them at his side. "Fine. Truce?" He said putting a hand out.

"Truce." Ralph said gripping Gene's hand for a handshake.

"Greeeeat! Great!" A female voice sounded sing songy "It's a truce!" Sami said walking up behind Ralph and Felix with a big smile on her face.

"NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE MEETING ROOM SO WE CAN LOCK UP!" She shouted suddenly.

The small group was pushed out of the room, when Felix said "Now watch your language Miss, that's not very poli…."

Suddenly the door slammed in his face cutting his sentence short. "Well how rude. Anyhow shall we head back upstairs? Because I need a nap, and so does Vanellope, all this drama is no good for her young mind." he said looking up at the little girl in Ralph's arms as the two of them walked to the elevator.

"Good evening to ya, Gene." Felix said as the elevator doors opened.

"Good night Felix, Little Girl." Gene said turning to walk towards the bar.

"Night." Ralph said out of habit.

"Mmhm." Gene hummed inattentively, with a dismissive wave as he walked away to the bar; his back to the group.

Ralph rolled his eyes at the gesture and with Vanellope asleep in his arms; who snuggled closer into his body for warmth, then swiftly turned to join Felix in the elevator. In doing so his head collided with the top of the door knocking him back a few steps. "OW! Mother Hubbard!" He exclaimed before stepping into the elevator and watching the door close.

"Ralphie! Keep it down, silly." Felix chuckled hopping up onto Ralph's right shoulder. "You don't wanna wake Nelly." He said quietly as he gazed down at the sleeping princess fondly.

"Oh, don't worry about her Felix." Ralph chuckled waiting for the elevator doors to open once he heard the ding. "She's out cold." He smiled brushing a strand of hair out of the little girls face as he stepped out of the door and started walking down the hall.

"She's so sweet Ralphie." Felix whispered watching Vanellope smile in her sleep. "It's too bad she wasn't programed with any parents." Felix sighed sadly as they neared the little girl's door.

"Yeah, I know it is Felix..." Ralph said quietly as they stopped in front of her door "But at least I'll always be there to protect and take care of her." Ralph said with a fond smile at the little girl in his arms.

"Well..." Felix spoke up nervously causing Ralph to glance up at him. "Maybe…We could take care of her…together." He said quietly before gazing into Ralph's eyes, a small blush dusting his cheeks as he laid a hand on Ralph's neck gently for balance.

"...Maybe." Ralph said smiling

"Hey there big guy. I see your partner has awoken from his nap and it appears that the little sweetheart is out cold." Said a voice from behind. This caused Ralph to swing around.

"Oh hey uh, Sparky" Said Ralph, "Yeah she's out like a light".

"Want me to take care of her for ya? I can get her in her room and bed in no time" Stated Sparky.

"Um, sure I guess. As long as it's no trouble to you, that is" Replied Ralph.

"Aw it's no problem. It's simple part of my job" Said Sparky taking the little girl from Ralph gently.

"Night,Nel." Ralph whispered ruffling Vanellope's hair gently. "Thanks Sparky." Ralph said before turning around and went inside his and Felix's room to think about the days events.

"Thanks again, Sparky." Felix said tipping his hat before turning towards their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Didn't that chapter just give everyone Diabetes and Cavities? And a little warning here the next chapter again lives up to the M Rating. So as I've said before if that's not your thing you know where the back button is. Pleas Read and Review.


	10. Chapter Ten: Spicy Night-Time Fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Now I'm going to warn you all again in case you didn't see the warning I gave you last chapter. This chapter lives up to the M Rating. There will be sex between to male character's, explicit sex. So as I've said before if that's not your thing you know where the back button is. Thank You and Please Enjoy.  
> Disclaimer: Wreck It Ralph and all it's characters belong to Disney.

Felix followed Ralph inside and shut the door quietly.

"Why does Gene always have to make things hard on everyone?" Ralph sighed before letting himself drop onto the edge of the bed.

"Look, Ralphie that's the big problem with Gene...he can't seem to let go of the past." Felix said calmly walking over to the larger man and putting a hand on Ralph's knee.

"But that doesn't mean that you should let his problems affect you...or affect us." Felix said sweetly leaning up and pressing a small kiss to Ralph's cheek.

"He'll come around eventually." Felix whispered staring longingly into Ralph's soft chocolate-brown eyes.

"I love you, Ralphie…So much." Felix whispered, laying his head upon Ralph's chest; listening to the gentle breathing and heart-beat of the larger man.

"I love you too, Felix." Ralph said smiling as he pulled Felix up onto to his lap to cuddle with him.  
The larger man then began slightly nibbling on Felix's ear, causing the smaller man to shudder and moan.

Ralph chuckled light-heartedly, and smiled down at the handy man.

Felix turned to Ralph, and kissed him straight on the lips, somehow finding the strength to push the bigger man down.

"Oof!" Ralph managed through crushing lips. The bed made a rather loud squeaking noise as the bigger man's body settled on the mattress.

"Felix…" the large man growled huskily, "What are you doing?"  
Oh so very seductively, Felix climbed a little higher, to look into Ralph's brown eyes. With a smirk, Felix ignored the bigger man, and attacked his neck. He sucked and licked, teasing him into submission.

Ralph placed his arms behind himself, gripping the pillow, trying so hard not to tear it open from all of the teasing the smaller man was doing to him.

Felix knew exactly what he was doing. He'd been trying to seduce Ralph for some time now. He had held himself back the last time, because he'd let Ralph take control. But now it's his turn to take the wheel.

The smaller man decided to head into another direction. He went south. He unbuttoned the bigger man's overalls. Ralph surprised laid there and took it all in, not stopping the little man from his ministrations.

"Ralph…" Felix said breathlessly, "Can you take off your shirt?" he said blushing and looked away, suddenly embarrassed. Ralph smiled sweetly. He knew that Felix was trying really hard, and so Ralph was going to let him have his way.

Ralph sat up and removed his red plaid shirt first, then moved on to his light green under shirt and tossed them both aside onto the floor, before lying back down.

Felix drew in an awed breath, taking in Ralph's bare chest and stomach, he was better built than Felix imagined and hairier…a lot hairier not that it was a bad thing…Felix smirked removing his gloves, before tossing them aside and climbing atop Ralph's lap again and a running both hands up and down the larger male's chest, taking time to run his fingers through the hair on Ralph's chest causing the bigger man to sigh heavily in suppressed pleasure.

"F-Felix, what're ya doing...?" Ralph gasped out gently.

Felix giggled "I just love your chest...it's so...so..." he blushed tripping over his words.

"So...hairy?" Ralph guessed with an awkward laugh.

"No..." Felix smiled "Just so you." he said sweetly planting a gentle kiss on the big male's tummy.

"So you like it huh?" Ralph chuckled with smile before sucking in a sharp gasp of air...Felix had suddenly decided to move downward with his kisses.

He was moving so slowly and running his hands through every inch of hair they came into contact with, gingerly massaging and teasing his skin underneath.

For some reason Felix stopped and glanced up a Ralph with an amused smile. "What...Why'd you stop Felix?" Ralph asked breathily.

"Oh, it's nothing." Felix said smiling before placing a bare hand against Ralph's belly button and tracing downward along his happy trail until he reach just above the top of the loose overalls. "...Just this is all..."

Felix chuckled watching Ralph suck in short sharp intakes of breath every time he ran his hand along the lowest traces of hair above the overalls.

"You like that don't ya...?" Felix whispered his voice uncharacteristically husky, his eyes half-lidded and suddenly a smoky-blue.

"Yeess..." Ralph growled out huskily, his eyes clenched tightly shut, his legs shaky from the teasing and his breathing ragged; when suddenly Felix's weight was no longer on his stomach.

Felix slowly took his clothes off, starting with his work shirt. He slowly peeled off his white under-tank and tossed it to the side. Then he unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped his zipper, letting his jeans crumple to the floor around his thin legs. And then he moved to his white boxer shorts, and pulled them down, seductively. Then he covered his crotch with his hands shyly, before Ralph smiled at him encouragingly, so he removed his hands and bared it all for him.

Ralph almost immediately got an erection from the sight.

Felix walked over to Ralph, his hips swaying seductively, before pulling Ralph's overalls all the way off and pushing the larger man back onto the bed. He trailed his fingertips over the bigger male's chest, and then bent three of his fingers and used his pointer finger to trace down Ralph's chest stopping at his groin.

"Felix…quit teasing" Ralph huffed out gently, his hands gripping the bed underneath him tightly.

"Oh stop that whinin' Ralphie." Felix tutted before grasping Ralph's member and moving his hand up and down. "Ya'll know you liked it." Felix chuckled before kissing the tip of his member. Felix then licked the ring around the bottom of the head of his penis.

"Get ready to be wrecked." Felix whispered with a smirk before opening his mouth and taking the big member into his mouth. Felix bobbed his head up and down and at the same time moving his hand up and down.

Ralph closed his eyes and tilted his head back in bliss. He was so close to cumming, he grabbed the back of Felix's head and held his head still before emptying himself inside the small male's mouth.  
Felix did his best to make sure nothing went past his lips, but to no prevail. A little cum went past his lips and dripped down onto his small stomach.

Once Ralph was finished, Felix took his mouth off the bigger man's member and looked up at him with lustful eyes. "I'd say you needed that a lot, Ralphie." Felix chuckled wiping some cum off his face with the back of his hand.

Ralph propped himself up on his elbows tiredly. "Y- Yeah…I guess I did…" he laughed back gently. "But you've left yourself unattended." Ralph smirked eyeing the smaller fully aroused fix-it man.

"And what do you plan on doing about it...?" Felix questioned huskily, a challenge gleaming in his eyes as he smirked deviously.

That question in turn caused Felix to be lifted up and suddenly have both males' positions be flipped; Felix was now lying flat on his back against the pillows on the bed and Ralph was now kneeling over him, his powerful hands gently holding Felix down by the shoulders not even using his full weight or strength.

"This is what I plan to do..." Ralph whispered lowly, his words causing Felix to shiver in anticipation, this is what he loved about his bigger 'Antagonist', how easily he could over power him and still be gentle at the same time.

The large male leaned in close to start to orally pleasure his small partner, when something navy blue protruding from the small male's bottom caught his eye.

"Uh...Felix..." Ralph asked clearing his throat as he looked at his partner.

"Y-yeah?" Felix answered his voice sounding nervous as he glanced down at Ralph with his face fully red.

"What's this?" Ralph questioned pointing at the navy object.

"Well...It's just something I found...in the washroom...as I was gettin' dressed...and" Felix whispered blushing heavily the whole time. "Well...the uh...the box said it'd help...um me...get prepared to... well to be ready for you...y'know?" Felix finished with the reddest face ever.

"You mean to tell me you've had it in you this whole time?" Ralph asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uhhh...Yes..." Felix whispered his voice really low, his face turning sheepish.

"Huh...ok..." Ralph said shrugging the encounter off easily. "I guess if it helps you...I don't have anything against it." Ralph said idly using a few fingers of one hand to caress Felix's shoulder while he thought.

"Really?" Felix spoke up a little taken back.

"Yes, really..." Ralph chuckled gently. "So uh...how do you get it...uh loose?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck confused.

"We just gotta pull it out..." Felix said quietly "Gently and slowly." Felix said glancing down at Ralph with a small smile.

"Ok, Felix...I'll do it." Ralph said gently before leaning his face down close to Felix's bottom.

"Ralphie, what're you do...ah..." Felix whispered before his sentence drowned out; Ralph was using his teeth to grasp on side of the flanged end of the toy, Ralph's nose brushing the base of his penis ever so lightly. "Ohhh...R-ralph...my stars..." Felix gasped out raggedly "If you keep that up...I'm gonna explode faster than a firecracker on Independence Day.." he said in a quick tone as he gripped the pillows under his hands tightly while Ralph gently finished removing the blue toy with his teeth.

"Well aren't you sensitive?" Ralph smirked removing the toy from his mouth with a hand. "And eager too..." Ralph chuckled looking down at the smaller man's penis; a small bead of precum had gathered on the tip and began dripping down onto Felix's stomach.

"V-very...eager." Felix huffed out sitting up a bit with a grin.

"That's good..." Ralph said huskily leaning his face down again and gave his small partner's member a slow and tender lick causing Felix to throw his head back in bliss, his eyes closed and mouth open in a silent sigh of pure pleasure.

"Got anything else ya wanna tell me?" He whispered in a low seductive growl as he glanced up at Felix who opened his eyes slowly.

"Yeess." Felix answered in lustful moan.

"What would that be?" Ralph asked drinking in the beautiful sight that was the small Fix-it man's face screwed up in pure ecstasy.

"I want you...now." The small male answered his eyes suddenly full of the most passionate fire

"Ok, Felix." Ralph chuckled starting to lean down again when suddenly he was caught on the shoulder by Felix's small hand.

"No..." Felix whispered hoarsely "Inside...I want you...Inside me now." He said in the most serious voice he could muster; his hand trailing down Ralph's chest and stomach tenderly.

"Are you sure?" Ralph asked seriously, his hand already behind Felix's small body as he got ready to lift him.

"I never have been more sure of anything in my life." Felix whispered before feeling Ralph lift his body up and into an embrace.

"Ok." Ralph grunted before turning over onto his back quickly. "Just let me know when you're ready." he said after letting Felix catch his balance.

"I'm ready when you are partner." Felix giggled rubbing his hands on Ralph's stomach absent-mindedly.

"Alright here we go..." Ralph whispered gently lifting the small male's body with one hand gently "Now hold your weight steady..." Ralph coached as he used his free hand to guide his thick member just under Felix's waiting entrance.

Ralph started slowly pressing the smaller man onto his thick member, groaning ever so slightly. Felix tensed feeling a slight twinge of pain and let out a small yelp. Ralph hearing this abruptly stopped his ministrations.

"Are you ok Felix?" Ralph whispered huskily, holding the man up with his right hand, bracing himself with the other.

"Y-yeah…" Felix panted slightly, turning his face away in embarrassment.  
Ralph took in all that Felix was. His beautiful blushing face, his sweating lithe body. It was his. All his, so he dove right in.

Ralph moved to push inside again and slowly but surely made his way into Felix's body.  
Felix flinched as Ralph pushed his way into his tight bottom, "Ahhhh…you're big!" Felix cried as Ralph pushed his way deeper into him.

"Oh god." Ralph groaned as Felix's body enveloped him, driving him to the edge.  
Felix felt Ralph's pelvis meet his bottom and pause before pulling out and thrusting deeply in again a few times, claiming Felix as his own.

Plunging in a final time Ralph started coming inside of him.

Felix could barely handle the pleasure and let out an almost silent yell as he reached his own climax.

Ralph started to feel the exhaustion set in slowly, as Felix withdrew off his soft member.

The last thing he heard was a soft "I love you." From Felix.

"I love you too." he whispered tiredly, before they both fell drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: That was extremely sexy wasn't it. And there's one thing I'd like to make clear, The reason I keep calling the boys 'The smaller male' or 'The larger male' is because it's an easier way to show who I'm talking or writing about. It is not because I am homo-phobic. I am not trying to feminize or masculize either of them to me their relationship is equal. There is no Seme or Uke. But logically the way only for their relationship to work physically would be to have Felix on top. On a lighter note The end of this fic will be coming around very soon. So, Please Read and Review.


	11. Chapter Eleven:Apologies and Breakfast!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Alright everyone! Big Announcement here! This is the second to last chapter! Woo, it's almost over people!  
> Disclaimer: Wreck It Ralph and all it's characters belong to Disney.

The next morning Mary and Gene were in the hotel restaurant enjoying a breakfast of potatoes, eggs, toast and mugs of black coffee for two and chatting about the night before.

"Now, Gene, I must say…I'm very happy that you decided to lay off of Ralph and his relationship with Felix." Mary chittered pulling the bowl of sugar towards herself. "Ralph really is a nice lad…"She said taking two sugar cubes and dropping them into her small pink coffee mug.

"Once you get to know him I mean." She chuckled then taking a small packet of creamer and opening it with her dainty hands carefully.

"Yes, I know Mary." Gene whispered poking at the scrambled eggs on his plate with his fork dejectedly. "I've been a real heel to him these past thirty years haven't I?"

Suddenly a voice from behind him spoke up.

"I'm proud to hear you're finally admitting that." Felix said coming to stand by their table, Ralph and Vanellope standing next to him.

"Felix, Ralph?" Gene said backing his chair up.

"This is perfect timing…" He spoke carefully. "…I've been discussing my disreputable behavior with Mary and there's something I feel I need to say…" he said running a hand across his mustache nervously.

"I'm sorry for the way I've acted all these years...especially towards you Ralph." Gene said looking up at Ralph, ashamed.

"Well, thank you Gene." Felix spoke up looking awed by the sudden change in disposition between Gene and Ralph.

"Yeah, Thanks, Gene." Ralph said sounding grateful. "That really means a lot to me y'know." He said with an appreciative smile gracing his lips.

"Yes. Well, I figured it was due time I got my act together." Gene said walking back over to his chair and sitting down again.

Their conversation was then interrupted by Vanellope speaking up.

"Guuuys…" Vanellope's voice rang out in a frustrated whine. "I'm huuungry!" she exasperated as she tugged at Felix's shirt sleeve impatiently. "When are we gonna eat?"

"In a minute Kiddo." Ralph chuckled ruffling the little girl's hair gently.

"That's right, Nell." Felix said tenderly as he shoved his hands in his jean's pockets. "You gotta be patient." He chuckled rocking on his heels gently.

"I've been patient since yesterday afternoon." She said bouncing up and down with her arms crossed. "And I'm hungry now!"

"Oh, flapjacks, that's right…" Felix muttered putting his hand on his chin.

"Geeze, you must be starving." Ralph laughed lightly.

"Why don't you guys go ahead and get breakfast, we can always talk later." Gene said grabbing his coffee and stirring it.

"Ok, see you two later." Felix said with a wave before walking off towards a booth.

"Bye guys." Ralph said waving as well before turning to Vanellope. "Come on, Nelly let's go get some food."

"Yeah!" Vanellope cheered excitedly hopping into the air. "Hurry! Before I shrivel up like a candy wrapper!" She said loudly as her tummy grumbled.

"Ok." Ralph said laughing at the small racer who suddenly bolted towards the booth that Felix was sitting at.

"Little scamp…always in a rush." He chuckled as he trudged off after the little kid.

"Hey, what took ya so long Ralphie?" Felix said pulling Ralph down into the booth by the arm playfully.

"Uh, nothing…" Ralph chuckled warmly as he readjusted his body to face forward instinctively.

"Finally we can order!" Vanellope shouted teasingly quickly flipping open her menu.

"Kids'll be kids, I guess." Felix sighed shaking his head with a small smile.

"Now, les'see here…" he said letting his sentence drift off as he read his menu carefully.

"That's for certain." Ralph replied with a laugh as he studied his own menu.

After a few minutes a woman wearing a waitress's uniform walked up with a clipboard in her hands.

"Well, Howdy there boys!" Sam said cheerfully as she began to recognize her customers. "It's good to see ya'll again." She said leaning on the table edge.

"Hi, Sam!" Vanellope shouted enthusiastically.

"Oh! Good Morning, Sam." Ralph said sounding amusingly surprised as he put his menu down a moment.

"Good Morning, Ma'm." Felix said quickly perking up as he laid his menu down gently. "How are ya this fine morning?" he said folding his hands onto his lap as he turned to look at her with a sunny smile on his face.

"Just fine. I saw you two talking to that guy from yesterday. I take it things are okay now?"

"Yup they sure are!" said Felix happily.

Ralph nodded in agreement and smiled as he looked at Felix next to him. Sam smiled back and got her pen ready."So what ya'll having?"

The former Sugar Rush President jumped up in her seat excitedly and impatiently as she rambles out her order."I'd like five chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream on top, scrambled eggs, bacon, and lots and lots of syrup…Oh! And orange juice too!

"Uhemm…"

Vanellope looks over at Ralph seeing a stern expression on his face and quickly says, "Please and thank you!"

Sam giggles a little. "Okay. What about you two then?"

"Oh well, I will have a plain short stack, with syrup. Um…sausage and a cup of apple juice please."

Sam nods and looks over at Ralph.

"Uh, same thing as Felix except five pancakes, and a cup of black coffee with a lot of sugar please."

Once breakfast was over Sam came and cleared their plates. "How was it you guys?"

"It was great!" shouted the little racer

Ralph looked at her a little startled by her shouting and hopping up and down in her seat.

Felix took notice and got her to settle down; which impressed Ralph seeing he could never keep her quiet long enough. Ralph was brought out of this thought once he felt Felix elbow him in the side.

"What?" He asked.

Sam looked at him smiling.

"I said, you guys got your stuff, because it's time for the meeting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Aww, they're a big happy family now. Anyway, It's coming down to the wire now Ladies and Gents! The Last Chapter is next! Please Read and Review!


	12. Chapter Twelve: Happily Ever After!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This is it people...THE LAST CHAPTER! WOO! Can you believe I made It this far! And I also would like to give Thanks to my friend. Passionate BrightViolatedInk for all the help with this amazing ending...without her it couldn't have ended this beautifully in my opinion. Please Enjoy.  
> Disclaimer:Wreck It Ralph and all it's characters belong to Disney.

Everyone filled into the meeting room that had been repaired since yesterday's little dispute. Once in and seated Jesse, Sami, and Sam all stood awaiting everyone to settle down and to begin the meeting.

"All right, let's get this meeting started and hopefully no arguments or any interruptions will happen this time." Jesse eyed the four in the back. "Let's get this over with."

Ralph, Felix, Vanellope, and Gene nodded in agreement.

"All right these are your visual alterations for Sims." Sami clicked a button on a remote and the AV Screen showed a before and after photo of an 8-bit character.

"Jiminy jaminy!" gasped Felix.

Everyone in the room looked at the after picture in amazement.

"Hey, we're going to look like me!" shouted Vanellope.

"Yes, that's how everyone looks primarily in the Sims game."

Ralph looked at the images and then said,"What about Q-Bert or Sour Bill over here? They don't even look human. How would they look like that?"

"Yeah how?" Was the question that filled the room.

Sami smiled and clapped her hands to silence everyone before speaking.  
"Glad you asked!" She slicked the remote again to reveal a new image. "They'll still look like the rest of you except they will just won't look like they used too!"

"And sorry Q-Bert but you won't be speaking that way in the game. You'll be speaking English like everyone else." Chimed in Jesse.

"Once you all go through the visual alterations, your programing, your code, will be also alternated to fit the games persona." Said Jesse.

"W-Well golly, that's really…really…unsettling…"

Ralph looked at Felix, who had a worried look on his face.

"No need to worry!" said Sam. "You guys will be fine!"

Felix still felt a tinge of doubt. Ralph noticed this and asked something that eased the handyman considerably.

"Hey, uh, will we still look like us. I mean will we still have our same clothes and abilities?"

"Yes and no." said Jesse bluntly.

"What?!" shouted Vanellope, glitching a little. "I won't be a racer anymore?!"

Once this sunk in everyone went into a mild state of panic. They all calmed down when Sami clapped her hands to get their attention.

"What Jesse means is that yes you will still have your clothes and such but some of you won't be able to hold on to your abilities specific to your games."

"Exactly. Such as like I said before. Q-Bert can't speak like he does when he enters the game, Vanellope won't glitch. Ralph, you won't be able to wreck anything unless you get a job that requires you to. Or if you have the strength to."

Felix looks up at Ralph in shock. "Ralphie…"

Ralph glanced down at Felix then back to Jesse. "So I won't have these huge hands anymore?"

"Yes, you'll be —actually I can show you." She looks over at Sami who grabs a camera and a cord.

"Sami is going to take a photo of you and run it though this program to show you what you'll look like."

Sami walks over to Ralph and snaps the picture. She connects the camera to the computer and soon Ralph's own before and after pictures were on the screen.

"Oh my land!" Felix gasped.

Ralph looked at his after picture amazed. He looked like Felix buy only buffer and taller (of course). He still had his wild hair, and his clothes, but his hands and feet were normal.

"Wow…" He said amazed.

"So you get the idea?" Jesse asked expectantly.

Everyone nodded, but then Vanellope put her hand in the air waving it frantically. "Do I still get to race?!" She asked.

Jesse sighed in annoyance and said. "Yes, you do, but you're going to have to be older in order to do that in this game. This game is based on the real outside world. You have job, laws, cops, schools, all kinds of things."

"So I can make myself older?" Vanellope asked.

"Yes." Sami answered.

Vanellope sat down overwhelmed with the idea of what she would look like as a teen or adult.

"Oh, sorry for interrupting but what about housing?" asked Mary.

"You get to decide on who or where you live in the beginning stages of being placed in the game. That's also were you pick your ages." Jesse spoke up.

Everyone gasped in excitement at this.

"All right, anymore questions?" Jesse said again.

Nobody said anything but then Felix's hand went up in the air.

"Yes?" Sami responded.

"Um…w-will this hurt?" Felix asked worried.

Everyone looked at Fix-It Felix then at Jesse, surprised that nobody had even thought of that question sooner.

"No, it won't hurt. There will be no physical damage or anything like that as long as you stay still, that is." Jesse assured.

Felix had a worried expression come onto his face as he heard this.

Ralph noticed and placed his arm around Felix trying to comfort him, "It'll be fine."

"You, just, ya know, don't move around a lot." Said Sam trying to cheer everyone up.

"Well this is it people. You're going to your new homes." Said Jesse

"Good luck you guys!" chimed in Sam, giving a wink at Felix and Ralph.

"Come on let's get to the transporter. Don't forget you things." Said Sami as they filed out of the room.

As they stood in front of the train to go to their new game they all stared at it a little apprehensively.

"Ralph…" said Felix looking up at her loving wrecker.

Ralph looked at Felix seeing his nervous expression and smiled at him."It's okay, I'm right here." Ralph bent down and kissed Felix on the check then took his hand in his. Felix smiled and blushed.

"All right ladies! Let's get on with this!" shouted the former Sugar Rush president with an unmotivated Sour Bill next to her.

"Time to go you guys!" shouted Jesse, Sami in unison.

Everyone looked at each other, smiled and sighed as they grabbed their things and confidently stepped onto the train. As they both and sat down, the train jerked and began to move as they went through a bright light showed at the end of the tunnel.

Closer and closer it got and Felix squeezed Ralph's hand.

"It's okay Felix. I'm here." Said Ralph as he noticed the uncertainty still on his face and leaned down to give him a sweet and loving kiss. A kiss that was consumed by a bright light.

　

It's been a full month since Ralph and the gang started living in their new home.

Little Vanellope was a happy junior racer at the age of 16 with a few friends from her school.

Ralph was a stay at home dad, who also leant a hand with Felix's work, and Felix has his own successful repair business.

Things were looking their way and soon a very special someone was going to get a big surprise from a very big and sweet guy…when he got home that night.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: That's It! It's the end of this 8-Bit love story my friends! There might be more depending on the reception I get. ;) Anyways Please Read and Review!

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: That's the end of Chapter one. Hope ya liked it. Please Read and Review.


End file.
